


I Shouldn't Be Doing This

by autisticatboy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Porn with Feelings, Possibly Unrequited Love, this is so short but i needed it outta my system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticatboy/pseuds/autisticatboy
Summary: And yet he couldn't stop.





	I Shouldn't Be Doing This

**Author's Note:**

> this was gonna be self insert sadness but then i decided 2 cater to Everyone w this sad shit 
> 
> sorry its short and no t great its like 1:40 am when im posting this

_ I shouldn't be doing this _ , he thought, as his servos traced sensitive transformation seams the way they had a hundred times before.

_ I shouldn't be doing this _ , he thought, as he played simulated voice clips of Brainstorm on his internal comms. (They weren't even all dirty, but he felt  _ rotten _ for it - making Brainstorm say that he was beautiful, that he wanted him, that he _loved_ him.) 

_ I shouldn't be doing this _ , he thought, as his panels popped open without him giving them the command. 

And yet he couldn't stop. 

Guilt washed over him as he rubbed his anterior node, biting down on his servo to keep his noises muffled. He tried to push it away, drown it out with crackling charge - he wasn't hurting anyone, was he? 

" _ You're perfect, _ " the idea of Brainstorm said, and he whimpered. " _ You sound beautiful _ ."

His vents hitched as he moved his servo to his leaking spike. 

" _ You look so good like this. So good, all for me. _ "

He whined. "A-All f'r you…" His voice was wrapped in static, barely intelligible even to himself. 

He moved the servo in his mouth to run along his torso, optics offlined in an attempt to bring some kind of life, some justification to his fantasy. 

" _ Are you close? _ " He nodded, forgetting no one was there, the servo on his spike moving faster. The other cupped his own cheek and he leaned into it, vents cycling almost frantically. " _ Overload for me, beautiful. _ "

He bit into his thumb as he overloaded, choked cries and whimpers of "Brainstorm" falling from between his clenched dentae. His processor cleared almost immediately, charge dissipating as quickly as it had built up. He onlined his optics and looked ashamedly at the bite marks in his servo, the transfluid staining his berth, the steam from his vents clouding around him. 

_ I shouldn't be doing this _ , he thought. 

And yet he couldn't stop.


End file.
